welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Decorations
Decorations are miscellaneous decorative objects. They can be purchased from Build Mode or Fancy Furniture. Items |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Typographical Errors * The game description for Twig Hat Stand displays "resembeling" instead of "resembling". * The game description for Attitude Clothes Rack lacks a period at the end. * The game description for Bloxinator T4-312 displays "leathal" instead of "lethal". * The game description for Mailbox uses "An metal" instead of "A metal". * The game description for Gingerbread House has an extra period at the end. Gallery ChangePictureGUI.png|The Change Picture GUI. ChangePictureGUI2.png|The Change Picture GUI when no images can be found. Trivia * The game description for Fluffy Unicorn is a reference to the film: Despicable Me. * The Dancing Banana is a reference to the Roblox hat with the same name. * The trash cans are forcibly placed on the floor in build mode and cannot be elevated. * The Twin Mill is a reference to the Twin Mill toy made by Hot Wheels. * Unlike other trophies, the Giant Seashell Trophy cannot be bought. * Crafting and Programming trophies can't be bought, as they aren't implemented yet. This means that you cannot earn a max level on those skills. * The Dumpster and Metal Mailbox used to be categorized under Decorations before being moved to Trash and Mailboxes in update 0.7.1. ** Update 0.7.1 also significantly increased their prices, with the Dumpster going from $180 to $425, and the Metal Mailbox going from $420 to $830. * The Bare, Bare Large, and Bare Giant Christmas Trees can all be decorated. * The Pumpkin and Tall Pumpkin can both be carved and turned into Jack O' Lanterns with three variations: Noob-o-Lantern, Sinister Jack-o-Lantern, or Jack-o-Lantern. Category:Build Mode Category:Decorations